Contravene
by Hennerz
Summary: The war is coming and Cora Harvey is ready for it. She is a respected leader, and enemy of the two worlds which are both attempting to control her and recruit her. After the brutal murder of her love Finn, Cora no longer has rules and answers to no one.
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote something similar to this when I was younger. I then got into The Night World books, and so I've decided that I'm going to write what has always been a rather loose story line in my head into something solid._

'Contravene' the sign over the door reads. This is their place, Cora Harvey's place. To many it may look like a tower block, but it is just about the one place they're safe.

The Night World had risen up so quickly and without warning a state of martial law had sprung up sealing the humans into various cities, and banishing anyone opposing this.

Witches were trying to protect the humans with force fields and barriers, but Cora had never been one to follow someone else's agenda.

Again Cora Harvey woke alone in her bed, covered in sweat and panting. She could hear howling and explosions from the city around her.  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling hot tears on her face and tried to shake the nightmare from her memory, but she knew this was pointless; she would relive it again the following night.

Cora stood up and stretched out slowly, taking her time before she made her way into the living room and walking over to get swig of water from her hipflask which lay discarded on the table.

She made her way to the boarded up window and spun the little circle of metal away from the peephole.

"Damn." She whispered.

The fires were getting closer again. She heard movement from the room to her left, and as she listened, all her senses open she heard the shallow breathing of her best friend and team member Taylor.

Taylor and Cora had known each other since they were children, and before any of the real horrors of the world had happened.  
Taylor wrenched her door open and walked into the room. She stood for a moment watching Cora and attempting to read her mood.

"What time are people due here?" She asked tentatively.

"Half past seven." Cora replied quietly massaging the deep scar on her forearm and flexing her fingers. It still ached, even though it shouldn't. "Fifth Avenues on fire, they're not far from us now."

She added looking towards Taylor who had stiffened. Her pale vampire skin made her look like a china doll and her expression was always so suspicious that it was almost comical.

"Reckon we'll have to move again?" Taylor asked.

"No, they won't be forcing us to leave. If we leave, we leave on our terms not there's." Cora almost growled. She tugged on the bandana she tied around her neck and sighed.

"Logan, Caddy and Harriet are here." Cora said turning to face the door, and sure enough moments later there was a low and gentle knock.

Taylor hurried to answer the door unbolting it, and allowing the three women to move forward into the room.

"Where is Emily?" Cora frowned, turning around, the others were early, it was only six.

"We don't know. She was on patrol and we lost contact. We've been looking for her all night but haven't managed to find her. We came straight here." Harriet was the one who had spoken, calmly, and inhaling her cigarette slowly.

"Cora we need to find her." Logan said, moving over towards Cora, there was a slight trace of begging in her voice, but they all picked it up.

Cora sighed. "She was on patrol in fifth avenue tonight, right?"

"Yeh, we've just come from there, all's quiet."

Cora raised her eyebrows, and signalled for them to all look through the peephole. Logan gasped and started to move towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cora asked, her commanding voice bringing Logan to a sharp halt.

"Cora, please!"

Cora smiled and let out a laugh, "Ok, let's find her."

Within minutes they were roaring down the almost abandoned streets towards Fifth Avenue, motorbikes were the best transport for dodging the burnt out cars and various bits of debris that littered the street.

Nature had begun to claim its land back as shrubs and grass were now breaking through the concrete roads. Of course they could all run faster than a motorbike, but they needed to save their strength for whatever lay ahead of them.

About hundred meters from the billowing smoke, Logan sprung from the back of the bike she was sharing with Caddy.  
Cora let out a low hiss of anger as she watched her twist in the air and transform into her giant lioness shape, and speed off ahead of them.

Rounding the corner, Cora slammed on the break and slid the bike to a halt, jumping off and taking a long slow breath, taking in the scene around her with all her senses.

She could taste the blood on the air, the sickly smell of smoke was overpowering.

She could feel the heat and pain, the screams and explosions were deafening. Her eyes began to sting, and then they fell upon a creature that stirred up an emotion inside her so powerful that she felt her body contract, and her jaw clench.

The creatures skin was blackened, the texture looked like old burned rubber. It moved unbelievably fast, its motions jerky and uncoordinated.

"Is that the thin-"Caddy began but Cora cut across her.

"Don't let it touch you! Don't touch it! Do you understand me?"

There was a resounding 'Yes' and they rushed forwards to join in the fight. Cora expanded her senses, attempting to seek out Emily and Logan somewhere amongst the chaos.

Cora hadn't seen one of these creatures since the night she'd lost...everything. She pushed this to the back of her mind; she needed to concentrate on finding her friends.

A bullet shot by a humans pistol pierced her neck and made her growl but she continued to move swiftly through the crowd, reaching into the hole pulling out the bullet and feeling it seal itself healing.

She felt something, a familiar noise, a scream of agony.  
She moved towards it, her feet touched the ground only once every few metres, it was more flying than running.  
As she jumped, she grabbed a crow bar from the hand of a human boy. Emily's body was rigid, her eyes were closed and she was no longer screaming.  
Cora could feel Emily's pain and black energy radiating from the creature which was full of hate.

"Bastard!" Cora screamed slamming the crowbar through the creatures face, it crumpled, but Cora knew not for long.

It loosened its grip on Emily for a split second but that was enough, Cora had grabbed her and hoisted her over her shoulder. Running again towards her group, and the bikes.

She saw Harriet, Caddy and Logan in a fight with two shape shifters and a vampire and whistled to them.

"Stop toying with them and finish up. This is not our fight." She yelled to them, looking around for Taylor.

Taylor was attempting to keep two werewolves from attacking a girl who was huddled on the ground.  
Cora moved over, Emily still hung unconscious over her shoulder and snapped one of the werewolves' necks with the side of her hand.

The other wolf let out of howl of rage and this gave time for Taylor to dropkick it hard in the face, it fell to the ground unmoving.

Taylor grabbed the girl up and dragged her along towards the bike.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cora shouted looking from Taylor to the girl.

"She's coming Cora, she was only in danger because she helped me."

"This is no time to go soft!" She said kicked the bike into action.

They reached their building in a matter of minutes, and Cora kicked the door open and moved over to lay Emily on the long table.

"We need to get the transfusion kit out, do we have enough blood?" Cora said, never breaking her professionalism, no one answered but Harriet rushed off.

Internally she was scared, and she knew they could all feel it. It was unnerving when Cora showed fear, because it was so rare.

Taylor moved the girl onto the sofa and was talking to her in a quiet and comforting voice, moving only to get a cloth to help the girl mop up her bloody face.

Harriet appeared with the medical box in a flash, whilst Logan stood pale faced at Emily's side tightly gripping her lifeless hand.

Cora moved quickly and carefully, easing the needle into the vein on Emily's left arm, and then the right arm.  
The whole time monitoring with her senses Emily's breathing and heartbeat.

When Cora had stopped moving, she put her hand on Emily's cheek. She felt everyone eyes on her, as she held her hand there for a few seconds more and then moved over towards the sofa where the girl sat shaking.

"There's nothing more we can do for her, we just have to wait it out and hope she's as tough as we think she is." Cora said answering everyone's internal question.

"Now, who are you?" She asked, her eyes fixed on girl.

Piercing green eyes stared back at her, they were full of pain and for a moment Cora's heart ached with sudden emotion.  
She looked the clock on the wall attempting to calm herself; but of course everyone in the room had felt her sudden pain.

Cora cleared her throat, "Who are you?"

The girls' voice was strong and steady, although her body still shook. "I'm Poppy North." Her accent was American. "And you are Cora Harvey. I've been looking for you."  
_

_(I've tried to fix them so they're easier to read...makes them seem way longer than they are.) You will get more answers next chapter, so don't worry if this is confusing. Constructive criticism and the like is always welcome. (A) (E)_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was looking at Cora again; she could feel their eyes boring into her. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Why?" She said simply exhaling in the girl's general direction her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're not what I imagined." Poppy said smiling and not answering the question.

"Why are you here?" Cora asked again coldly and Taylor hissed at her rudeness. Cora ignored her.

Poppy continued to smile warmly at her. "Finn asked me to come." She replied.

Cora felt a ripple of anger, and was on her feet. Taylor moved in a flash attempting to push her back into the chair but Cora stood firm.

"Finns dead," Cora spat angrily.

Poppy was no longer smiling.  
"I-I heard a rumour but I wasn't sure. When he used to run with the boys in New York, he was friends with James, my James." She said,  
"He called James last year and asked us to come and talk to you guys. I met him a few times before he moved to England."

She moved over to Cora who froze, Taylor was so shocked that the girl was moving towards the danger she was momentarily stunned. Poppy took Cora's hand and said slowly.

"I'm sorry Cora." Their eyes met for a moment and all the pent up emotion inside Cora threatened to overwhelm her.

Her knees, for the first time in a long time felt too weak to stand on and she allowed Taylor to finally shove her into the chair.

The moment the eye contact was broken, the feelings were bottled back up again. Cora felt weak and anger flared in her again.

She picked up the cigarette which was now burning against the floorboards, and took a long and harsh drag of it closing her eyes which were stinging with moisture slightly.

No one had mentioned Finn's name in months, not since she had made it clear to them that she didn't want to talk about him, or what happened.

Taylor had found Cora unconscious lying on top of Finns dead body, she was near death herself and for a long time after had wished Taylor had never found her. 

"Have you ever heard of The Wild Powers?" Poppy asked after a few moments of silence, they all shook their heads. 

Poppy looked disheartened for a moment but pushed on. 

"Surely you've heard of members of the Night world falling in love with humans?"

Cora had heard of this, the soul mate principal.

Harriet laughed, "Load of shite." Poppy laughed as well.

"To be honest, if you'd told me about Vampires, Shape Shifters, Witches, a few years ago I would have said the same thing. You love, you learn." She said wisely.

"I can't make you out, you're a vampire but you're something else." Taylor said.

"Witch," Cora answered instantly.

"Impressive," Poppy grinned. "Just believe me a moment, ok? You've never heard of the Wild Powers?" She asked again incredulously.

They all shook their heads again, Cora hissed slightly with impatience but Poppy ignored this.

"In blue fire, the final darkness is banished,

In blood, the final price is paid,

Four to stand between the light and the shadow,

Four of blue fire, power in their blood,

Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision,

Four less one and darkness triumphs,

One from the land of kings forgotten,

One from the hearth which still holds the spark,

One from the Day World where two eyes are watching,

One from the twilight to be one with the dark."

"Very poetic," Cora said sarcastically.

"Cora! Don't you understand what this means?" Taylor almost shrieked.

"Yes I understand. She wants us to come and fight this war with them, a fight that has nothing to do with us. She thinks' we'll lay down our lives for a people who want us dead, and the way to persuade us is showing us evidence that we can't lose as we've got the unbeatable Wild Powers on our side. Am I right?"

Poppy blinked and shook her head.

"You're talking about The Night World Council and majority of vampires, and humans who attack through fear...animal instinct. I'm talking about Circle Daybreak."

"Circle Daybreaks finished, centuries ago." Cora replied but Poppy shook her head again.

"Did you not hear about Keller, Galen and Ilana? They bonded their blood, they married into the houses. The Shape Shifters and the Witches have joined circle daybreak."

"If you haven't noticed, we're a little behind the times. It's everyone for themselves here, no unity and no rules. The witches are protecting the humans but if you want to join them, you have to follow their rules. No shape shifting, no magic, no transforming of any kind, and why? All to keep the humans happy. What about us?" Cora wasn't shouting, but her voice had a harshness in it which made Poppy recoil slightly.

"It's not like that where we are!" Poppy said her voice raising slightly.

"So we come to your country to fight your war?"

"It's not a war we're talking about here, it's the fucking apocalypse!" Poppy shouted.

They all fell silent. Cora stood up, thinking as walked over to Emily, feeling her temperature and listening for her vitals. What would Finn do? She asked herself.

Taylor persuaded Cora to let Poppy stay with them for the night, and Cora headed to her usual position at the peephole.__

_

_Reviews please, (A)peace (E) x_

_(sorry about typos, I've broken my glasses)_


	3. Chapter 3

James Rasmussen was due to arrive later that day; he was travelling through London and had called Poppy, whom had confirmed the rumour quietly over the phone that Finn was indeed dead.

Cora had pretended to be interested in the fires outside the peephole again whilst this conversation was taking place.

Emily was still not doing well; her body had sustained severe poisoning from the creature. She moaned loudly throughout the night, her body shaking whilst a fever took over.

Cora had stayed awake all night with her, trying to keep her temperature down.

Logan lay slumped in the chair next to the table sleeping restlessly whilst Harriet and Caddy stayed in Cora's room.

Taylor and Poppy had been talking well into the night, they attempted to keep their voices quiet but Cora could hear, even when she attempted not to.

"She's just been through a lot; she's a real softy deep down." Taylor had murmured to Poppy.

"I can see it when I look at her. The pain is still so raw; does she ever talk about him?" Poppy asked.

"No never. I don't ask anymore, things run a lot smoother if we don't talk about him. The last few months have not been easy." Cora had heard Taylor's voice break slightly here but she composed herself quickly and continued, "I could feel her anger towards me for a long time. She hated me for saving her when she wanted to die too. I still feel it sometimes."

It was at that moment when Emily had let out a yelp of pain which everyone awake had heard, and Poppy and Taylor's conversation had ended for the night.

Cora put a cloth onto Emily's head, and Emily's eyes opened blurrily looking up at Cora who smiled and whispered; "Morning."

Logan and Harriet were on patrol and wouldn't be back for a few hours still. Caddy who had obviously been listening from inside Cora's room burst through the door and was at the table side in a second.

"Emily!" She squealed, "How are you feeling?"

Emily took a rasping breath with great difficulty, "Shit." She croaked.

Cora laughed, whilst Caddy giggled nervously. Emily attempted a weak smile and Cora learnt down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good to have you back lady."

Taylor and Poppy had emerged from the room and wandered over to the table.  
Taylor was watching Cora with her usual suspicious expression.

Cora looked at her, nodded and then smiled at her. Taylors shoulders relaxed and she flew forward wrapping her arms around Cora.

"I knew you'd save her!" She shrieked.

Cora hugged her back; and tried to put a lot of unspoken meaning into it.  
Taylor had stuck by her through everything, and she'd never really realised how much she'd been asking her to put up with.

Cora bit her own wrist and offered it to Emily as her blood would help her heal a lot quicker than any of the others.

_ 

They had agreed to meet James at the barrier just outside of Leeds. It was a dangerous area, filled with vampire dens and a few banished Shifters.

"We will move as one. Splitting up in that kind of area would be too risky. Once we've met James and move as one. If we do get split up, meet on the corner outside the old bank near the iron bridge."

Cora had ordered Logan to remain with Emily who was still very weak. Everyone else had volunteered to assist in bringing James in.

They began to move quickly through Seacroft, towards the town of Tadcaster where the large metal wall rose up, a good twenty feet tall.

There were all kinds of enchantments put on it, to stop people getting over. Poppy and James had contacts on the other side, and for 30 seconds at 2am there would be a gap in the barrier so James could hop the wall.

"Who knows about this barrier opening?" Harriet asked Poppy as they walked past the old burned out church.

"James and just my contact on the other side, she's circle daybreak and a witch. She won't tell anyone." Poppy replied, aware of everybody listening to her reply.

Cora could hear a van revving a mile or so away, she had run ahead to scout the area out. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She could smell a vampire den about two hundred metres away, they were feeding.

Cora transformed her body, it changed quickly and easily. The animal instinct inside her was roaring up, but her vampire senses kept her routed to the spot.

Cora had been born to a werewolf mother and a vampire father.

It had gone unreported so as far as Cora knew she was the only one of her kind.

When she transformed her canine teeth had more of a wolfish shape to them and her skin not as pale as a regular vampire.

Her eyes lightened to an almost luminous yellow and there was always the feeling of madness behind her stare. The kind you get with a wild animal under attack.

At 2 minutes to 2, even Cora was struggling to stand still as the air filled with the anticipation. Caddy was rubbing her small but powerful hands together.

Poppy was positively writhing with excitement, and constantly checking her watch.

Taylor had positioned herself at Cora's shoulder habitually, and at one minute to two, she placed put her hand forward leaning Cora back slightly to murmur into her ear.

"Something's up Cora, I can sense it. What aren't you telling us?"

"Vampires," Cora replied equally as quiet, "about thirty of them about 200 metres away. They must have caught our scent by now. If they move when the barrier is open, there might be a lot of trouble."

Taylor nodded and patted Cora's shoulder and let go, remaining routed to the spot behind her.

A few years previously, a witch had opened up the barrier after her partner had been killed by a group of humans.

There had been fighting for weeks as the barrier had stayed open, until the witch who had opened it was killed.

Hundreds had died, including Caddy's father and brother.

Cora and Taylor had fought off the group of Shifters who'd ransacked her house and found her unconscious hidden under her bed.

Once she was well enough, the subject of her leaving had never arose and she had been with them ever since.

Cora heard her watch click onto 2am, and took a deep breath.

"Be on your guard, we need this to go as smoothly as possible."

As soon as the barrier had opened a siren sounded, causing everyone to jump. Cora rushed towards the wall and spun with her back towards it blocking anyone from coming towards it. Poppy leapt at the wall and peered over.

"James, now! Come on!" She shrieked, and Cora felt Poppy and James land behind her.

"Cora let's go!" She heard Harriet shout.

"The barrier is not closed. No one is to get through." After another 20 seconds, the barrier closed and the siren was silent. Cora could sense the vampires still within their den.

The air outside was still, and there was an uneasy feeling between them all as they began to move back towards Contravene.

Logan unbolted the door and allowed them all to walk inside.

Cora headed towards the peephole as everyone else moved towards the sofas and chairs to relax.

"Any trouble?" Logan asked walking out of the bedroom Emily had been moved to sleep in.

"No, it went ok, didn't it Cora?" Poppy asked loudly, clinging to James arm. There was a few moments silence and then Cora spun around so fast that Harriet and Poppy both gasped in unison.

"Shit. They followed us. Logan, get Emily quickly. We need to be ready to leave." Everybody was on their feet again.

"Cora, what are you talking about? I thought you said that they couldn't make us leave?"

"I didn't count on this. We have to move. Now!" Cora's voice was commanding but the tone of panic had everyone listening. "Logan, will you please fucking get Emily!"

Logan moved quickly back into the dark room. Whilst Taylor moved towards the peephole, Cora caught her arm on the way past and shook her head but Taylor pulled her arm from her grip to look.

"Oh goddess!" Taylor cried, her hands uncharacteristically flying to her throat.

There were at least 100 vampires outside, and not just vampires, the vampires were stood alongside the black, rubber skinned creatures. Cora had never seen so many, at least 30 of them.

"Poppy can you contact your friend. Now they've found us it isn't safe for us here right now. We'll have to jump the wall." Cora said urgently.

"Jump the wall!" Caddy hissed, "We're running away?"

"Yes," Cora replied her voice calm again, "We cannot beat those demons, not without knowing more about them, and not without help."

"We've taken out a few hundred vampires before no problem. This is our fuckin' place; we should fight those bastards off." Harriet growled in a hostile voice, and Caddy chimed in with a "Damn right."

They were both surveying Cora in a way she had never seen them look at her before; she could feel disgust in their gaze.

Cora felt her frustration and anger boil over quickly, her short temper flaring.

"If you stay here you will die." She kept her voice cold and icy, but she knew they could sense the anger vibrating from her.

"We won't know that, unless we fight, we can-"

"Listen to me!" Cora yelled at them.

She could never recall ever losing her temper like this at any of them before, and maybe it was this that made them take notice.

"If they touch you, it's like poison to your system, they're like nothing I'd seen before and they've grown in numbers. Me and Finn tried to take out a group of five on our own. Finn died and I was left with this." She pulled up her sleeve revealing the deep gauges etched into her arm. "If you stay, you will die. Emily was touched by just one and you saw what happened to her."

Emily who was being supported by Logan emerged from the room.

"When do we leave?" She croaked with a wry smile at Cora.

Taylor moved in front of Cora for a second, and then put her hand on the back of Cora's neck and pulled their foreheads together, the way they used to when they were children.

"Are you two coming or not?" Taylor spat turning to face Caddy and Harriet who both were looking uncomfortable and torn.

James stepped forward and held out his hand to shake Cora's, and gave a calming smile.

"I will contact Phoebe now. We will have a way out of here, and I can organise a flight for tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The lights had gone out in the stairwell they hurried down; Logan and Caddy were dragging a pale Emily along. Cora felt it first, holding her hand up causing them all to stop.

There was a low vibration starting and then all their words erupted into pain as a voice spoke deep within their skulls.

"Send out Cora Harvey and you will go free." The voice was indescribable; it was so deep within their heads they couldn't decipher whether the speaker was male or female.

A terrible twisting and stabbing sensation, as if nails were being plunged into the back of their eyes.

"Failure to do so and you will all die." The more the voice spoke, the sharper and more intense the pain became.

Cora was only dimly aware that her body had collided with something. The pain began to recede as rapidly as it had come, and Cora's world flooded back into focus.

She was still on her feet but had been relying on the wall to support her, and almost everyone else was on their knees holding their palms to their eyes.

Only Emily lay on the floor with her face pressed against the concrete, a trickle of blood leaking from her mouth.

Cora moved to her quickly, kneeling besides her and pulling her into her lap.

"You all need to get out of here." She said quietly and used her sleeve to wipe the blood from Emily's lips. "If I go out through the front doors, it'll give you all time to get to the barrier from the back."

The group were slowly getting to their feet around her, grimacing and trying to shake the horrible feeling from within their heads.

"No way," Taylor replied helping Caddy up.

"They will have this place surrounded, it's the only option."

Cora stood up lifting Emily into her arms, and Harriet moved forward offering her shoulder to carry her. Cora nodded in appreciation manoeuvring Emily's lifeless body carefully to Harriet.

"Cora, we won't make it without you. We should fight." Logan said looking determined.

"I've already told you, we can't win."

"We don't have to win, we just need to get to that barrier."

"It's too dangerous." Cora replied shaking her head and moving towards the stairs but found her way blocked by the group.

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself for us!" Poppy almost shrieked.

Cora felt frustration building up inside her, but they were running out of time to leave.

"OK, but you will do exactly what I say."

Everyone nodded.

By the back door Cora could sense a lot of movement but it was unorganised.

"On my signal," She whispered and opened the door, moving on her own into the clearning outside the door.

"Hi there!" Cora called and flashed them a fanged grin.

"We're leaving now so we'd appreciate if you would all just move away." The vampires began to flex their muscles and move towards her while the demonic creatures send waves of black energy towards her which she dodged easily.

"Thought I'd ask." Cora said and dropped the grenade to her feet, kicking it hard into the centre of the approaching group before dropping quickly to the floor.

The heat from the explosion made her wince as she felt her skin burn but it began to heal instantly. As she stood up she could smell burning hair but she would worry about that later.

She was surrounded by various limbs and blood, the demonic creatures had also been blown apart but Cora could see that various pieces had begun to draw to each other as if being pulled by magnets. 

She put two fingers in her mouth and let out a short, sharp whistle.

A slight path had been formed in the stunned crowd revealing the street ahead, at her whistle everybody burst from the doors and surged through the slowly reforming crowd.

Cora hung back letting them all pass whilst Taylor lead the group towards the turn in the road.

They managed to outrun the crowd easily with a good knowledge of the streets but Cora could sense vampires waiting on the surrounding rooves, along with dark pulsing energy which could only be the demons.

"Watch your backs!" She shouted diving forward and grasping a wooden bullet from the air before it struck Harriet who was running slightly slower than everyone with the added weight of Emily over her shoulder.

Cora put all her concentration on keeping everyone safe, grasping bullet after bullet. The wall was in sight when it happened.

"Once we're over the barrier we need to make sure that nothing gets throug-." The screaming filled her ears for a few seconds before Cora realised they were hers.

She was only vaguely aware she had a body; the pain was swelling inside her head, tearing more involuntary screams from her lungs. Blood was pouring from her mouth, nose, eyes and ears.

Someone was grabbing her tensed arms and attempting to pull her along.

They had a strong around around her waist and she felt herself lifted from the ground.

The screaming still filled her ears and mingled with shouts and panicked crying from all around her.

Someone had grabbed her hand tightly. She could hear the barriers siren now.

She opened her eyes a fraction and could make out James' silhouette holding her and looking terrified.

The stabbing feeling from behind her eyes had spread through every nerve ending, her blood felt like acid in her veins and she could feel hot, searing blood running down her face and neck.

James jumped onto the barrier wall in one good clean jump and then leapt down landing gently on the other side.

He lowered her to the ground and moved to stop anyone coming through, as she had ordered.

The siren slowed and silence fell, the pain subsided instantly, she could feel her body shaking violently and had to swallow the urge to be sick.

Moments later she was surrounded by her team.

As she gazed up through hazey eyes she could only make out Poppy and Taylor who were both closest to her, their faces were wet with tears.

They were speaking words she could no longer understand.

She could feel her body slowly starting to heal itself, butin order to do so it began to shut down, her vision blurred and she blinked rapidly but was lost in the darkness.

_I've had to type this up in wordpad as we can't afford to get microsoft word. Capitalista Gates. Apologies for grammar, spelling etc. but this doesn't auto-correct anything so just a warning._

_Reviews would be useful at least to let me know someone out there is actually still reading._

_Thanks! (A) (E)_


	5. Chapter 5

Cora opened her eyes feeling the movement of a vehicle ratting her sore muscles.

She was lying in the back of a van, her head resting on Taylors lap who was absentmindedly strong her hair whilst staring at the roof, apparently deep in throught.

"Taylor," Cora whispered and Taylor jumped, causing Cora to wince in pain.

"Oh my god Cora, you scared the shit out of me." Taylor said her voice cracking.

"Where are we?" Cora croaked and signalled to Taylor to help her sit up.

"We've just been to visit one of the Harman family, Thea Harman. Her and her sister were friends of my family when we were little. She's a white witch, and luckily she's living with her partner in New York so Thierry managed to contact her."

"Sorry, where are we?" Cora asked again confused.

"You don't remember?" Cora shook her head slightly and Taylor continued, "We're in the back of a van on the way back to the safe house. You've been really ill for the last 18 hours or so. You've woken up a few times now but didn't speak, and I wasn't sure if you understood what I was telling you."

Cora paused, unsure how to respond. "Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone took a bit of damage, but we're all ok." Taylor said pulling down the neck of her jumper to show almost healed wounds.

"Wasn't quick enough," She shrugged, "We'd all have been in a worse state if it wasn't for you though...I thought you were going to die." Taylor said and her voice wobbled again.

"I don't remember anything after that grenade went off." Cora replied and Taylor looked anxious.

"Thea seems to think that because you've been poisoned by those creatures before you're now more susceptible to them so your body couldn't push past this time to heal itself."

"Great." Cora groaned.

The Circle Daybreak safehouse in New York was owned by Thierry Descoudres, one of the lords of the nightworld.

Cora had heard of him, as it had become common knowledge he had assisted in killing Maya, the original vampire.

"How many people are there then?" Cora asked, now leaning against the side of the van.

"A lot apparently, but we didn't meet many people."

The van pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door for them and helped them out. Cora was unsteady on her feet but insisted on walking unaided.

The entrance had giant wooden doors which were lined with old runic letters moulded in pure silver; the handles were made of iron.

"Secrets are what separate us from reality. We embrace our weaknesses, may we one day learn from them." Cora translated for Taylors benefit as the bouncer spoke into a microphone pinned to his lapel.

The doors opened slowly and silently revealing a large entrance hall which was full of paintings and golden statues.

It was unlike anything they were used to and Cora became very aware of her blood drenched clothes.

They were guided to a small door which was barely noticeable as it was slightly concealed by a large painting of Thierry Descoudres.

Behind the door was a set of spiral of stairs which were faintly lit by small torches.

"Are you ok to do this?" Taylor asked glancing at Cora.

Cora waved an impatient hand beckoning for Taylor to lead the way.

After a few minutes descent they reached a narrow passage way which began to slope upwards slightly, and Cora could hear muffled voices travelling towards them.

Taylor stopped as they came to a row of doors and knocked three times, slowly and heavily.

Silence fell from within the room and there was the sound of various different clicks and unbolting and then silence again.

Taylor opened the door slightly and slid through the gap smiling and moved holding it open for Cora to squeeze through.

Cora heard Poppy, Harriet, Emily, Logan, and James all make various noises of delight as they all rushed forwards towards her.

They were all bloody and dirty like she was but besides that they all looked healed, and even Emily had run over to greet her.

"How are you feeling lady?" Cora asked looking at Emily.

"A lot better, thanks to you. We thought you were dead," Emily said grabbing Cora tightly.

There was a knock on a door which was located on the other side of the room, which opened slowly and a head peered in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a group of people waiting to meet you all." The speaker was gentle faced boy with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, he grinned nervously over at them.

James nodded and moved to hold the door open for them all to move through.

As usual Cora's team waited for her to move first and then fell into their natural positions behind her.

James's grey eyes caught Cora's and he ruffled her hair playfully, and she shoved him back in the ribs smirking.

"Good to see you back on your feet...I thought you were going to deafen me."

"Sorry about that," Cora said and felt embarrassment wash over her, "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't be crazy, I'm kidding! It was no problem." James wniked and then moved foward placing his arm around around Poppy.

Cora spotted and peered into it in the darkness and almost gasped. The blood had been cleaned from her face and neck but dark bruises had blossomed around her eyes.

"Thea said they would heal up in the next few hours, just take it easy." Taylor said kindly and squeezed Cora's shoulder.

Cora's senses felt rattled and this made her feel uncomfortable, and for the first time in a long time, vunerable.

The corridor had began to widen and they eventually emerged through a pointed arch into a large room which was filled with chairs.

It was relatively plain, with stone walls and long wooden benches, and it reminded Cora of a church.

They all took a seat on a wooden bench and looked towards the blonde boy who had spoken to them only minutes before.

He seemed to have aged, and Cora felt suddenly insulting to think of him as a boy rather than a man.

Thierry Descoudres stood on the slightly raised platform and now radiated authority.

"My friends, we have some very honourable people here with us tonight. We will allow introductions to take place tonight but I'm afraid that is all as they no doubt need their rest."

Thierry Descoudres stepped down from the platform and moved towards Cora, taking up her hand and planting a kiss upon it.

"An honour to meet you Miss Harvey." He said and Cora raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"And you." Cora said eventually trying to forget her blood stained clothes.

Thierry moved through the ground introducing himself and putting faces to their names.

"This my friend Lupe Acevado, she's my best assassin and I believe you will benefit from getting to know each other."

Cora looked at the brown haired girl with vibrant yellow eyes and shook her hand smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure!" Lupe said beaming back.

Cora then met Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade Redfern who all expressed their admiration for her, again, much to Cora's surprise.

"I'm sorry, but how am I so well known?"

"We hear stories of victories against the evil in this world. You tend to crop up in most of them." Rowan replied.

"You guys are brutal." Kestrel replied and Cora raised her eyebrows.

"What she means is, that you guys are really cool! Like...inspiring!" Jade squeeked, playing with her blonde hair which screened most of her face.

The rest of the team were recieving a fair bit of attention too, apparently their stories of triumph were somewhat legendary within Circle Daybreak.

Cora then met Jez and Ash Redfern as well as Morgead Blackthorn, and took an immediate like to Jez who was straight forward and passionate, a feature exacerbated by her long flaming red hair.

Morgead Blackthorn also seemed very passionate and the banter between him and Jez had Cora laughing hard for the first time in a long time.

Ash Redfern spoke with an air of arrogance which Cora could tell he was working hard to hide and she wasn't sure whether this was an admirable characteristic or not.

Delos Redfern was a familiar name to her, she knew him as a vampire prince, one of rumour for being particularly cruel to humans but hanging on his arm was a human girl who introduced herself happily as Maggie Neely.

Cora smiled and thanked people as they expressed sympathy for Finn's death but could feel a headache coming on and began to crave returning to a familiar isolation.

"Cora Harvey," A familiar voice came from behind her, "It's been a while!" The voice came from a black haired girl who moved forward from behind Galen.

"Keller!" Cora grinned and stepped forward into the girl's warm embrace.

Keller moved through the group, greeting Taylor, Logan, Harriet and Emily who she already knew and finally introducing herself to Caddy.

Cora noticed that Keller seemed a lot happier than she had ever seen her, and had to work hard to hide her shocked expression.

They had met Keller a few years ago when she had been travelling through Harrogate on her way to meet Thierry Descoudres who was visiting the British Vampire Monarchy in Scotland.

Cora and Finn had been travelling back to Leeds across country and saw Kellers 4x4 intercepted by a group of shape shifters.

They had pulled Keller, Winnie and NIssa out of the wrecked car, and they had all fought off the shape shifters together.

They had stayed at Contravene for a few weeks after and even had considered staying but decided they had too many resonsibilities back home.

"You seem different." Cora said finally.

"Where are Winnie and Nissa?" Logan asked looking around.

"They're trying to remain within the government, as it's fairly common knowledge that I'm with Galen now." Keller pointed towards a silm boy with golden hair and Cora raised her eyebrows.

"The infamous Raksha Keller has a boyfriend?"

"Soulmate actually," Keller smirked.

"Not you too!" Harriet groaned and Poppy laughed locking her arounds around James's middle.

"A story for another day," Keller replied as she surveyed the group, "You all look like you need a rest; I'll show you too your rooms."

_

_Enjoying writing fanfic at the moment, it's a nice break from my own stuff, what the weather here being into the 40's most days it gives me something to do whilst I'm melting._

_Hope you all are enjoying it so far, same goes for spelling and grammar, apologies for any mistakes._

_Thanks (A) (E)_


	6. Chapter 6

After her usual nightmareish sleep Cora got up at 6am showered and dressed in a grey jumpsuit they had been provided by Circle Daybreak.

After surveying herself in the mirror, her black eyes had indeed healed, Cora walked back into the room she was sharing with Taylor who looked over her blanket and snorted.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"They've taken my clothes to be washed, yours too."

"Oh no!"

"Yep!" Cora replied smirking and holding up a matching grey jumpsuit for Taylor.

Taylor looked horrified, but before she could complain there was a knock at the door.

Cora had heard them coming, and moved to open the door letting Caddy and Harriet inside.

They were also wearing the jumpsuits, Caddy didn't seem to care all that much but Harriet was taking sharp drags on her cigarette and scowling.

"We look ridiculous."

"Speak for yourself baby!" Caddy said doing a little twirl and they all laughed.

"We look like police." Harriet growled inhaling which was followed by a silence and then they began to laugh together until tears were rolling down all their faces; it had been a long time.

They were called to dine with Thierry in the extravagant dining room.

When they entered Cora heard Caddy and Taylor both gasp. The room was decorated in reds and golds, it had been candle lit and a long oak table was the centre piece to the room.

There was a lot of food and large jugs of various bloods and Cora felt her stomach rumble loudly.

Taylor snorted with laughter but it was drowned out by the boom of Thierrys voice which echoed at them from all directions.

"Welcome ladies, please take a seat, we will eat and then we will discuss more pressing matters."

They all ate and drank until they could barely move, it had been a long time since they'd had so much food on offer to them.

The plates and glasses were cleared by waiters and waitresses and then Thierry stood up at the head of the table to speak. Cora could see familiar faces, most of whom she'd met yesterday, along the table.

"Today is an important day as we are bringing together our best hope for our survival." Thierry was on his feet again demanding the attention of the room.  
"Soon the battle against the darkness will be upon us and we must be ready. I'm fortunate enough to be in the position where I can bring together the most skilled fighters in the world. We already have three wildpowers who are with us tonight, and some extremely skilled fighters."

"Excuse me." Taylor said softly and Thierry looked over at her kindly. "Pardon our ignorance, but who and what are wildpowers. We've heard the poem and understand that minus one and the darkness triumphs but that doesn't explain much to me."

"Jez, Ilana and Delos are wildpowers." Cora said calmly, "but I'm not quite sure what that means either."

"How did you know they were wildpowers?" Thierry asked shocked.

"I could sense it." Cora replied simply, then realising that all eyes were suddenly on her.

"What else can you sense about me?" Jez asked eyebrows raised.

"You're half human and half vampire." Cora replied.

"That's not possible." Harriet laughed.

"Well it is, and it's as possible as Lupe being half human and half werewolf."

Lupe let out a burst of applause and winked across at Cora who smiled.

Delos was now looking at her curiously, and absentmindedly playing with a strap around his wrist.

"And what are you Miss Harvey?" Delos asked in a deep and quiet voice.

"Half werewolf, half vampire." Cora replied and there was a collective murmur from around the room.

"My my Cora Harvey, you really are something." Thierry said.

"Don't inflate my head too much, hey!" Cora replied letting out a small laugh which was echoed around the room.

"The wildpowers have control over something called the blue power, it is the ultimate power." Delos said suddenly and they all looked at him.

There was suddenly the sound of an explosion above them and everyone was suddenly on their feet.

"Sir, we're being attacked!" Called a bodyguard from the doorway.

"Everybody, it's time to leave." Thierry shouted sadly.

"Cora, I don't mean to sound ridiculous but we need to get our clothes and weapons." Logan said over the sound of gun fire which had errupted above them.

"Agreed." Cora said and they began at a run towards their rooms.

"We need to find someone who knows the house, Poppy and James's room is just next to ours, they'll probably know where all the washing's done." Taylor said attempting to keep up with Cora.

"Ok, I'll go ahead and meet you back at our room." Cora upped her speed and left the group behind her in seconds.

As soon as she reached the end of the corridor her senses were in overdrive. The smell of blood and death was rife, along with the scent of werewolves.

Outside Poppy and James's room she caught the sound of someone sobbing and pleading.

"Just please don't hurt him, I'll tell you everything you need to know." It was Poppy.

Cora moved stealthily towards the room and heard a loud thud.

She glanced through a gap in the door, and could see James on the floor, there was a lot of blood pouring from his head.

Poppy was pinned against the wall, a werewolf had her by the neck; her feet were off the ground by a couple of inches.

She was rasping for breath as the werewolf licked her throat. She knew it wouldn't be too long until the werewolf picked up her scent.

"Where is Cora Harvey?" The wolf sneered at her, his teeth scraping against her throat.

"She's not here. I've already told you."

"Wrong answer!" The wolf rose to strike Poppy and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Cora reacted, gripping the wolf's paw before the blow landed, and using her elbow she lashed out heavily into the wolf's face.

The werewolf hit the ground heavily letting out a yowl of pain and clutched it's face.

Cora seized the opportunity to heave Poppy to her feet and pushed her out of the room, using her leg to slide James into the hallway after her and slamming the door, transforming.

The wolf had also transformed, diving towards her it's jaws snapping wildly.

She caught it in a headlock and brought it down shoving her fingers into the pressure points behind it's jaw, whilst her eyes darted around the room for a weapon.

A silver dagger lay in the corner, it seemed that James had the right idea.

"How many others?" He was silent for a moment and Cora wasn't sure whether he wasn't answering or whether he didn't understand the question.

She dug her fingers in harder.

"How many others are there here?" She asked, and the wolf let out a yelp.

"Five, only five!"

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know, I'm just in it for the money."

His hand had found its way to the wooden baseball bat he had used on James and Cora didn't notice until it collided with the side of her skull.

She felt her skin split and hot blood trickle from her head but it did not knock her off him as he hoped it would.

She brought her fist down hard into his face and felt his nose crunch under her knuckles.

She stood up looking for something to tie him up with; she eventually tore the sleeve from her jumpsuit and bound his legs and arms.

She gripped the bindings on his ankle and moved towards the door dragging him behind her.

As she opened the door she saw Taylor who was sporting a bloody nose and holding two huge silver katanas in each hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Taylor gasped.

"We need to find Thierry." Cora said, the wound on her head had healed but the blood was still sticky on her face.

James was sat leaning against the wall now, looking pale and a bit disorientated but alive. Cora gripped his hand pulling him to his feet.

Poppy looked shaken but unhurt.

"Poppy where are our clothes and weapons?" Cora asked, Poppy looked at her nervously.

"Poppy, come on now, think." Taylor said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They're downstairs; I'll take you, quickly."

They hurried after Poppy and found Harriet hobbling towards them followed by Emily, Caddy and Logan.

They continued down a sloping floor and heard screaming from upstairs.

"How far now Poppy?"

"Just round this corner."

Cora burst through the door of the washing room and saw all their clothes neatly piled. They all dressed quickly and silently.

Cora stuck her head underneath a tap rinsing the dried blood from her face and out of her hair.

She attached her weapon belt and lastly the bandana round her neck. She handed a gun to Poppy who held it in her palms and stared at it.

"No better time to learn," Cora hesitated, "You were brave back there," She managed and gave her a quick tap on the arm before turning to her team. Poppy grinned happily.

"We will need to split up, usual teams, Poppy and James will stay with me and Taylor. We will meet back at our room."

Cora turned and remembered that she had dragged along an unconscious werewolf. She lifted his body easily with one arm and shut him inside one of the lockers.

Cora led the way, then James and Poppy, and Taylor covered them.

Cora held the katana out in front of her and listened intently, hearing more screams and shouts.

They came across many bodies on the way to Thierry's office; a lot of them were bloody messes but they all seemed to be members of staff.

Cora raised her hand, signalling them to wait behind her; she raised her finger to her lips.

_Suspense? Any ideas what will happen next?_

_Thanks_

_(A) (E)_


	7. Chapter 7

Cora kicked the door open and swung the katana at the approaching bullets knocking them out of the air before they made contact with anyone. She sent the katana spinning through the air towards a trigger happy werewolf, it hit him in the forehead and pinned him to the floor.

Cora held up her hand while she scouted out the room to make sure it was safe.

"How did you do that?" Poppy squeaked through tears as she watched Cora pull the katana from the wolfs head and wiped it on her t-shirt. Cora looked across and shrugged her shoulders.

"You get used to it." Taylor replied and steered Poppy towards James's embrace.

Thierry's desk was covered in blood, and Cora knew it belonged to him. A small envelope was perched neatly on the desk, and she ripped it open without hesitation and began to read;

_Cora Harvey,_

_There is no doubt in my mind you will be the one to receive this letter. This attack is not the first and will not be the last. Sir Descoudres is in our company, and will remain to be so unless you come to meet us tonight at sun down at the old cotton warehouse on 42nd street. Come alone or he and your team will die._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Finbar Redfern_

Cora folded the letter calmly without speaking and placed it into the pouch hanging from her belt, also securing the katana into one of the many holsters around her waist.

"We need to find the rest of the team." Cora began to move back down the corridor and there was the loud familiar spray of a machine gun from upstairs, then the unmistakable bang of a grenade.

"Get to our room." She said seriously to James and Poppy, and then nodded to Taylor. They both burst into action, running towards the sound of machine guns. On the way towards the chaos three werewolves attempted to corner them, but they only slowed them down by a minute or so, the katanas did the rest.

Cora jumped the set of stairs in one and could see various limbs strewn amongst crumbled plaster.

She put her fingers in her mouth letting out her usual high pitched whistle just as Taylor arrived at her side.

A familiar whistle made the knot in Cora's stomach loosen slightly as Harriet stepped round the corner holding a machine gun in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Cora laughed and Taylor looked at her incrediclously.

Harriet nodded to her left and Logan and Emily stepped out into the corridor. They both had Caddy's arms over their shoulders. Cora was in front of them in a second and took Caddy's face in her hands and lifting it higher so she could peer into her eyes.

"Take her down to our room you two, we'll need to search around and make sure there is no one else injured or anymore wolves." Emily and Logan both began to move off and Cora looked around at Harriet who was moving sheepishly.

"You're bleeding."

"It's ok," Harriet said, passing half her cigarette to Cora. "I'm ok to carry on."

Cora moved quickly around Harriet who had a stab wound in her lower back.

"It's healing already." Harriet said as Cora raised an eyebrow at her. "Boss I'm ok, I promise."

Cora hesitated inhaling but nodded. "If it gets rough, you take a step back ok?"

Harriet nodded.

They all moved down the same corridor, splitting up only to check individual rooms. Most of them were untouched, but those which weren't tended to be empty and bloody.

Cora entered a room and saw a giant black panther wining on the floor, deep claw marks across its ribs. A werewolf stood above her but quickly transformed and Lupe's amber eyes were looking at Cora with relief.

"We fought off as many as we could." Lupe said almost apologetically.

Around her there were various bodies of dead werewolves. The werewolf in the basement had lied to her; there were at least 5 in this room alone. She would take that up with him later.

As Cora moved towards the panther and it lashed its tail against the ground, bearing its teeth.

"Keller, it's Cora." She kept her voice gentle. Keller let out another loud whine which turned into a groan as she returned to her human form.

"Galen!" Keller whispered.

"Keller for fuck sake stay still!" Keller was pushing against Cora's grip attempting to sit up.

"Have you seen Galen?" Keller rasped.

"No, but the rendezvous is our room so we'll head down there soon, just stay!" Lupe was staring at Cora.

"You know Cora, you look a bit like Xena." She finally whispered.

Cora let out a short laugh, and shredded a bed sheet into pieces using it to first dab at the wounds on Keller's side and then fixed it tightly around her waist.

"Are you ok to stand?"

Keller nodded and allowed Cora to heave her up.

"You're gonna have to let me save your life sometime." Keller murmured, wincing.

_I've got more of an idea where this is going, but it will have to be quite long over all for me to be satisfied, so I'm trying not to cut each chapter too short. Is this an OK length? I'd prefer longer haha, but let me know!_

_Cheers!_

_(A) (E)_


	8. Chapter 8

Cora decided that she should speak to the werewolf in the basement again alone, giving her time to think and try to work out a plan.

She re-tied up the werewolf until she was satisfied he could not escape.

"Who is Finbar Redfern?" She asked him while he wriggled around on the floor shouting various cuss words.

"My pack will be back for me." He hissed.

Cora left out a cold hollow laugh.

"Your pack are dead and you will go the same way unless you tell what I want to know."

"I don't believe you, there is no way you got them all."

"I can bring all the pieces down to convince you if you want." She said waving her katana and staring him down, and he knew she was telling the truth. "Or maybe I should just kill you right now."

"You'll be dead soon." The wolf suddenly said and began to laugh.

Cora's temper flared and held the tip of the sword to his throat. "Who is Finbar Redfern?"

"You don't know the Redfern family? Maybe you should ask one of your little wild powers up there, one of them is a Redfern." The wolf snarled.

"Were you here to kidnap me or just to kill everyone?"

"Kidnap you and kill everyone." The wolf licked his lips and Cora backhanded him around the face. He attempted to free himself from the bindings.

"How's the leopard doing? Took a chunk out of her I did!" He laughed stupidly.

"Panther," Cora corrected and frowned. "How did you find the safe house?"

"You can't keep eyes and ears out of government organisations, not even circle daybreak."

It was only 11am; she had a long time until sundown. She would of course tell her team where she was going, she couldn't disappear from them without a word. Keller, Winnie and Nissa were trustworthy, and Galen would find out from Keller anyway. James and Poppy could be of some help. They would all insist on coming with her, maybe they should.

"Let me out of here you bitch." The wolf snapped at her kicking at her feet with his bound legs. His heels clipped her knees and she almost lost her balance whilst in deep thought. Cora shook her head and drove the blade into his chest he let out a loud and final howl. Cora walked back to the rendezvous wiping the side of the blade against her shorts.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going?" Taylor said angrily and passing Redfern's letter for Emily to read.

"How can't I?"

"Cora, please, there isn't any way this won't be a trick and end badly." Emily chimed in passing the letter to Harriet. "What if he's recruited those demons here?"

"No one here's even heard of them yet."

"That doesn't mean-"

"That's not the only reason for not going!"

"Look, I know all the reasons for not going, I've gone through them in my head. I'm going regardless, so other than 'don't go' I'd prefer some constructive advice."

"If you go, we'll be there too." Harriet said looking at Cora. "You're not going alone."

"Damn right." Logan agreed.

"I'm coming." Keller said huskily, moving stiffly up from her chair wincing.

"Keller!" Galen stared at her momentarily trying to arrange his feelings, "How do you suppose you're going to do that?" He finally said furiously.

"I'll be ready way before sundown."

"So you can get yourself killed this time?"

"I owe this lady my life, twice over Galen, I'm not about to let her get killed." Galen opened his mouth to interrupt but Keller held up and hand and turned to face Cora.

"What time is sundown?"

James looked outside and squinted, "Seven thirty, but I think you should be there for seven fifteen just in case."

"How is this going to work? He's going to have his own men everywhere."

"Cora, I know you're holding back, just tell us what to do." Logan said staring at Cora.

Cora bit her lip and Harriet flicked over a cigarette. Cora put it in her mouth, lighting it as she began to pace back and forth. After a minute or two she sighed.

"This is going to be dangerous." She stated.

"Yes we got that." Taylor said standing up and moving to stop Cora pacing.

"I can't allow you to come along."

"Cora we're a team, and I'm starting to get a little insulted with your lack of faith."

"I'll go wired, and you guys can be on stand by if anything goes wrong."

"They'll check your wired straight away." Caddy frowned pulling herself up from the bed.  
Cora massaged her temples and took a long harsh drag on the cigarette.

"Look, it's either we'll do it this way or I will go alone." She replied sharply.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Taylor asked shaking her head, she then turned on her heels and marched from the room.

"Taylor!" Cora called watching her leave but turned back to the rest of the group.

"What if the situation was reversed? Would you be willing to send people in to possibly die for you?"

"We know the risks boss. We've all nearly died countless times, but we're still here." Harriet said grimly.

"I'm going to find Taylor." Logan piped up. Emily stood up simultaniously. "I'll come too." On the way past she squeezed Cora's shoulder and smiled.

Cora attempted a smile but it looked more like a twitch than anything.  
"If you're going to go in wired, then we should get the most hi-tech stuff we can. I'll call Winnie and Nissa, they should be able to get their hands on something."

"Thanks Keller, and you never know, maybe you will get to save my life."

Keller shook her head, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Cora stood up suddenly and everyone looked at her.  
"What?" Keller and Harriet both asked suddenly both on their feet whilst Caddy struggled out from her blankets to move forward.

"Something's wrong. They've gone."

"Oh goddess no!" Harriet shouted and Caddy let out a low hiss.

"What's happened?" Galen asked standing up.

"We can only hope he's not there yet." Harriet replied cooley.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Galen asked prodding Keller who was staring at Cora.

"Logan, Emily and Taylor have gone to find him." Keller murmured.

"No!" Galen almost yelled which jolted Cora's senses and she turned bolting from the room and up the stairs, heading towards the warehouse mentioned in the letter.  
She knew the others were following her but she outran them easily accidentally knocking various humans flying out of the way in her haste.

The warehouse stood alone, it was standing forgetting down an alleyway in a broken down area of the city. Cora didn't hesitate as she burst through the heavy metal doors, dislodging two werewolves who was stood guard on the opposite side.  
They skidded across the room, transforming and running back towards her on the attack, snapping their saliva filled jaws. There was a high pitched dog whistle, Cora felt her brow furrow at the sound of it. The two werewolves stopped in their tracks and backed away into the shadows.

"I am honoured you came Miss Harvey. You're much earlier than I expected, but no matter, no matter." A vampire moved towards her flanked by a pack of werewolves. He had fire red hair and his eyes were almost the same colour.

"I told you to come alone Miss Harvey, and you sent three of your people to fight your battle for you."

"I didn't send them." Cora replied simply.

"Oh I see, so we shouldn't kill them all then?"

Cora took a step towards him.

"Move, and we kill her." Redfern snapped his eyes flaring and then a smile flickered across his face. He pointed without looking toward two werewolves holding Taylor, who was struggling, one had her by the throat.

"Where are the rest of my team?"

A werewolf sent a body skidding across the floor towards her, and with a sickening jolt Cora realised who it was.

_Mwahahaha I'm sorry if this is too long but if I actually even want to get this finished to a standard I'm satisfied with it'll have to be this length because otherwise it will be wayyyy too many chapter. Sorry guys. Review please? Maybe? _

_(A) (E)_


	9. Chapter 9

Cora stared down at Logan who's neck was on a slightly unnatural angle, her eyes were closed and her skin was ghostly white. It took all of Cora's inner strength not to move towards her but she planted her feet solid. She knew there wasn't anything she could do. Logan was dead.

"What do you want?" Cora growled, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I thought that would be obvious. We want you Miss Harvey."

"Never."

"You will have to watch your friends die."

"They know what they signed up for, they are all prepared to die."

"And you Miss Harvey, would you be prepared to live while they die."

"If you kill them, I will kill you."

"You would die trying."

"So be it."

Redfern stepped towards her, he was young and handsome but within his eyes there was something unnatural.

"You're noble Cora Harvey, either noble or stupid."

"Perhaps." Cora said her face twitching with a smile.

"Amused?"

"Not even slightly."

A group of ten werewolves rushed towards Cora, and effortlessly she swung the katana around skilfully planting it into their chests.

"Impressive." Finbar said letting out a loud and eerie laugh. "I look forward to having you."

Cora used his surprise to her advantage, and within seconds had him pinned by the neck. More werewolves were materialising out of the darkness of the warehouse and moving quickly towards her.

"I will never join you." She hissed in his face and without hesitation her teeth found his throat.

Redfern let out a roar and pushed her away from him but she took a good piece of him with her. His blood sprayed across her face and she smiled spitting the contents of her mouth onto the floor.

She was on her feet in a second had planted her fist and elbow neatly into the werewolves holding Taylor's faces.  
They both recoiled and dropped Taylor who landed unsteadily on her feet.

"Get to the door, everyone else is only about thirty seconds away."

Cora could sense the group appearing and she expanded her search for Emily who was fighting off two werewolves. Cora stabbed the katana through them both and grabbed Emily's hand directing her towards the door.  
In her haste she felt a blow to the back of her neck, it was a sharp blinding pain and Cora could already feel the poison seeping into her veins.

"Get to the door, quickly!"

Cora hurried, picking up Logan's body and shoving her into Taylor's arms.

"Let's go!" Cora shouted, her vision was beginning to blur. A werewolf landed on her back and knocked her off her feet.

Taylor and Emily were screaming her name.

"Get out!" she yelled desperately, "For Logan!"

The world was swirling, and with her last bit of strength she pushed the werewolf off. She found herself looking up at Finbar Redfern with his blazing red eyes locked with hers. He had a handkercheif pushed against his neck but blood was still seeping through. Cora choked a laugh through the black spots now clouding her vision.

"Goodnight Cora Harvey." He growled.

_Reckon I should re-upload everything in a shorter format? I know it can be hard reading on fanfic when it's all bunched together.  
Oh and I hate killing off my characters. :(  
(A)(E)_


	10. Chapter 10

Cora opened her eyes a fraction. The sound of a monitor had woken her. A torch was shone in her eyes almost immediately. As she tried to move she realised her arms and legs were clamped down with metal restraints.

"When will we know the results?"

"We won't know anything until she regains full consciousness."

"Can you hear me Miss Harvey?" A familiar voice said, but even from within the haze Cora knew the voice wasn't friendly.

"Fuck you." She whispered, she was barely able to move her lips but the speaker got the message as he wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Sir, Mr Redfern Sir! She's not very strong yet!" The hand loosened. Cora couldn't open her eyes anymore, her body was struggling to heal.

"Put her in lock up." Redfern snapped, and Cora felt her restraints being removed.

Someone picked her up and she let out a groan as her sore muscles tensed slightly with each step her carrier took.

When he dropped her onto the hard concrete floor she struggled to stiffle a yelp of pain. Cora floated in and out of awareness for a few hours before she was able to open her eyes and pull herself into a sitting position to lean against the wall.

The pain in her neck was almost unbearable.

"Good morning Miss Harvey." Redfern's voice came through a small speaker on the wall.

"Fuck you!" She shouted and grasped at the back of her neck as the pain magnified.

"Is that all you can say? Not very polite Miss Harvey, I've done my homework on you. No manners, no respect. You used to be such a nice girl. Now stand up." 

Cora stood up quickly and stood firm, but she it wasn't a conscious decision. Her body had moved without her willing it to. 

"What have you done to me?" She asked horrified.

The sound of laughter echoed through the microphone.

"Lovely invention of mine Miss Harvey. You seem to have had many run ins with my various creations over the years. However, this is yet another you cannot defeat."

Cora scowled trying to make sense of this information, but the throbbing moving up the back of her neck was spreading throughout her body and clouding her thoughts.

The door to her immediate right opened and Cora turned to face it as Redfern walked casually into the room. Her senses told her to attack but Redfern shook his head and shouted.

"Stop! Do not move!"

It felt as if her bones had suddenly turned to concrete and she stopped mid-movement.

"Ahh, now this is fun." Redfern chuckled. "Bow to your master Miss Harvey."

Cora tried as hard as she could to restrain but the harder she tried the more the pain increased.

She felt blood trickle from her nose as the pressure increased inside her skull and eventually she gave in and allowed her body to bow.

"I told you I'd have you." Redfern whispered moving his face close to hers. He flashed a grin at her, his eyes ignited with pleasure.

"Whether you like it or not Miss Harvey, you're mine now." 

Cora managed to swing her stiff arm into the side of his face and Redfern stepped back looking shocked.

"Lane, get in here!" He yelled, and a sheepish looking man with large eyebrows and small eyes moved towards him. 

"How is it she is able to move when I have clearly told her not to?" 

The man, Lane, looked uncomfortable in Redferns presence. He had beads of sweat on his brow and his eyes looked anywhere but towards Cora.

"I don't know, she shouldn't be able to. None of the others have ever spoken." He finally said and winced slightly as if expecting Redfern to suddenly set upon him.

"My my Cora Harvey, you are a special one." Redfern sighed. He turned quickly and hit her in the face. She buckled slightly but she remained on her feet, blood leaking from her expressionless lips.

_

Over the next few days Cora was made to continually fight off attacks from opponents at Redferns command.

He would order her to come up to a large room with a wooden floor and blank white walls and then set three or four vampires or werewolves on her at a time.

Over each session he ordered her to freeze and watched gleefully as she was beaten by the various groups and then ordered her to her feet to attack again.

Every night she was forced with barely any food or drink to sit against the wall of the dungeon and a silver chains were attached to each wrist. They burned her skin, and the awkward way she was sitting meant sleep was impossible. She was ordered to stay completely still.

She knew what he was trying to. He was trying to break her but he obviously didn't know as much about her as he thought he did if he thought this would do it.

Over the last few nights Cora had been wiggling her toes within her boots. She'd managed to move her fingers but was very weary of doing so just in case the cameras were being manned 24 hours. She was sure they would be.

Her mind remaned strong but physically her body had never felt so ruined. She had six broken ribs which were almost refusing to heal because everytime they began to mend they were shattered again the next day.

Each morning Dr Lane would come in and inject more fluid into her neck, which would send what felt like acid through her veins and then she would be made to fight all over again.

_

Cora was summoned to Redferns office and she stood at the door alongside a group of male werewolves who jeered and grasped at her.

She was confident even after a direct order she had enough ability in her to snap all their necks in a few seconds but it wasn't worth it. Now was not the time to make her move.

There was a large screen up and various pictures of Keller were placed about the screen, and a breif bio at the edge of the screen.

"Ahh, Miss Harvey. Just in time. We are going to allow you to pay your old friends a visit. You will bring the government agent Keller to me. Do you understand?"

_ 


	11. Chapter 11

Cora was driven by two vampires to an old deserted looking shop about an hour away from Redferns vast property. Immediately she could sense her team, deep within the foundations of the building.  
Within a second she had set off running towards them, crashing through all the security. There was a large heavy wooden door and she hear the familiar movement of her team behind it.

Cora could feel tears of frustration welling up now and was glad for it, maybe they would realise that she was doing this against her will.

She kicked the door off its hinges easily and stood in the arch of the door.

There were yells of delight as people moved towards her but she remained rooted to the spot. She managed to hold an arm out palm facing them.

"Cora what's wrong?" Taylor asked looking petrified and holding out her arm to stop anyone else advancing.

Cora shook her head gently.

Everyone grabbed weapons pointing them at Cora. Cora stopped moving and heard a voice in her head whisper 'Kill them!'  
Cora didn't move and felt the acid surging through her veins again, but she remained on the spot. As the feeling intensified, she let out a strangled yell and grasped at her neck falling to her knees staring up at her teams' confused faces.

Keller walked cautiously forward.  
"You! Stay back!" Cora shouted aggressively, and jerked towards her as if to attack.

Everyone jumped backwards but Keller had remained still and was staring at Cora with a worried expression.  
As the words 'Kill them' screamed within her mind louder than ever, Cora heard herself shouting them aloud.  
Blood was pouring from her nose and her ears, and yet she continued to fight against her own body trying to move towards Keller.

Keller took a step closer and Cora let out a groan before their eyes locked together.  
"Kill me." Cora whispered.  
There was a sudden and sharp blow to the back of her head which sent her crashing face first to the ground.

Keller was on top of her in a flash and had hold of her arms. Cora felt her wrists being bound together tightly. Taylor bound her legs proffesionally, as Cora had taught her to.

"I'm sorry Cora." Keller croaked and smacked Cora round the face with all her might.

_

"Do you think she can hear us yet?"

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain she can."

"She's not going to attack us or anything is she?"

"No. She had something in her blood. I've seen it before but I've never seen anyone hesitate."

"Will she be ok?"

"I think so."

"She looks really ill."

"Don't worry."

Cora attempted to open her eyes but her brain was struggling on who was giving the orders, so instead she decided for a squeeze of the hand.

She could feel someone holding hers tightly and concentrated on bending her own fingers.

"She just squeezed my hand!" Cora heard Emily squeal.

"Cora, if you can hear us you need to take it slow." Keller's voice said. "See if you can open your eyes now."

She felt someone touch her cheek which seemed to help giving her brain some direction as to where her eyes were as she opened her eyes slowly and then blinked, her vision was blurry and she couldn't focus properly.

"You've had a full blood transfusion, so you'll feel a little off for a while."

Cora focused on Kellers face and felt a surge of relief as the urge to kill had completely vanished.  
She parted her lips to try and speak but no sound came out. Emily and Keller helped her into a sitting position.  
Cora looked around at the small room around her.  
It was dark and smelt damp. The walls which looked as if they used to be white were a mixture of black, brown and grey.

"We're in Thea Harmans basement...again. Do you remember being here before?" Emily asked gently.

Cora shook her head and massaged her throat. Keller passed her a large bottle of water and Cora drank for a long time. She could feel her lips were cracked and sore but the water made her feel a lot better.

The door opened and Harriet and Caddy walked in looking pale and tired. When they saw she was awake they both perked up immediately.

"You're alive!" Caddy screamed and jumped at Cora wrapping a hug around her. Cora winced slightly but appreciated the gesture.

Harriet walked up and grasped Cora's hand tightly smiling and leaning down to give her a quick squeeze.  
"I knew you'd be ok."

"Where's Taylor?" Keller asked looking at Caddy and Harriet who exchanged nervous looks.

"She's beating herself up pretty badly." A voice came from the door way. A pretty girl with blonde hair stood looking unhappy.

"Cora, this is Thea Harman." Keller said quickly and Thea moved towards Cora and took her hand and shook it. Cora made to let go but Thea held tight and closed her eyes.

"You're healing nicely!" The girl announced after a minute or so and finally let go of Cora's hand.

"Thanks." Cora said looking up at the girl. "So...where is Taylor now?"

"She's upstairs with Eric. She's been a bit of a handful over the last couple of days." Thea replied and Cora raised her eyebrows looking towards her team for information.

"She's pissed off because we won't let her leave the house." Harriet said. "She blames herself for Logan..."

The air in the room grew tight at the mention of Logan's name.

"What about Logan?" Cora asked tentitively. "Where is she?"

"We buried her at the Harman manner not far from where. They have a graveyard." Caddy replied suddenly sounding as if she had a headcold. Harriet put an arm over her shoulder and lit a cigarette with her other hand.

"I'm going to speak to Taylor." Cora said pulling back the blankets and slowly standing up. She stretched gently and heard various cracking noises from inside. Everyone was staring at her.

"I'm ok. Just sore." She said and flashed them a rare toothy grin. There was a slight limp in her step and as she walked she held her hands to her ribs, massaging them slightly. She climbed the staircase carefully and entered a the living room.

Taylor had her head in her hands and a human boy rubbing her back gently. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped to his feet as he saw Cora stood watching them.  
Cora moved to kneel in front of her placing her hands on her knees, she concentrated, and her head gave a long throbbing ache. 

"You're not to blame." Cora whispered quietly and Taylor lifted her head and shook it slightly looking into Cora's eyes. The pain in Taylors eyes made Cora ache.  
"Listen to me Taylor. I know how you're feeling. You're second guessing all those decisions you made and wishing that you could change the way it happened. We all know Logan, and she's just as headstrong as you are. I highly doubt you had to drag her along with you. Am I right?"

Taylor shrugged.

"Exactly. You're not to blame for any of this."

Taylor held her head in her hands and began to sob and Cora moved to sit next to her, gripping her into a tight hug. After a while Taylor grew still and her breathing calmed.  
Cora stood and held out her hand pulling Taylor to her feet and pulled her back towards the room where the rest of the team waited.

When they entered the room, Emily moved forward and stood in front of Taylor. Taylor bit her lip but kept eye contact, and after a moment or two Emily opened her arms pulling her into a hug. Taylors eyes welled up again but she managed to keep her composure.

"We'll get those mother fuckers back for this." Harriet said from behind them, her eyes were uncharcateristically swimming with tears.

"We'll get them." Taylor agreed moving over and placing herself in her usual position at Cora's side.

_ 


	12. Chapter 12

"We're moving safehouses again tonight." Keller announced, "Nissa and Winnie are flying in to New York tonight and we're going to drive there together."

"Winnie and Nissa!" Taylor repeated looking cheerier than she had done in days.

Keller smiled and looked across at Cora who was sat at the table pouring over various books and articles about Finbar Redfern. She had decided to build up a character reference on him. Occasionally, she found her neck twitching slightly and a dull ache at the base of her skull when she concentrated on remembering his face.

This unusual behaviour had not gone unnoticed by the team, who at these times would often offer to lend a hand or try and convince her to take a break but she always smiled politely and declined, reburying herself in her work.

"She seems different." Cora had heard Harriet murmur to Caddy and Taylor from the next room over. They never seemed to learn about her sense of hearing.

"What did that Redfern bloke do to her?" Harriet asked.

"Thea said he's notoriously evil, not too far off Hunter Redferns standards. I dread to think what they did to her."

"I don't think we'll ever find out though will we." Caddy said quietly.

"No." Taylor replied sadly.

Keller and Emily led Nissa and Winnie towards the van whilst Cora closed the doors.

They all tried to put warmth in their greetings but Cora knew if they were all feeling like her there was a heavy feeling in her chest threatening to overpower her.

"Something's wrong, something's happened. Where is Logan?" Winnie squeaked eyeing the group suspiciously. There was an awkward silence whilst the group all looked towards Cora who sighed.

"Logan was killed in the warehouse attack." She knew that for the group, hearing her say the words out loud was worse than any physical pain.

Winnie's hands flew to her face, tears immediately welling up in her eyes. Nissa's eyebrows disappeared behind her hair and her mouth dropped, for a moment Cora could barely recognise her.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get moving." Cora said quietly and put her hand on Winnie's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Winnie nodded and sniffed wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"I just can't believe it!" She mumbled. No one said anything. They all piled back into the van Cora and Keller made forced conversation occasionally to try and lighten the atmosphere after the recent reminder of Logan. Cora gave it another go.

"Who is at the safe house?"

"Galen, Ilana, Chris Garcia, Darren Green, Eddy James and Rick Jones and that's it I hope." Keller replied.

"Shit I've not seen Chris or Darren in years!" Cora said laughing.

"I bet they haven't changed." Taylor chimed in.

"Who are they?" Emily asked curiously.

"Part of Finn's old gang." Cora said smiling fondly, it was the first time she'd smiled whilst saying Finn's name since he died. Taylor and Emily both noticed this and stared at her for a few seconds.

Nissa had insisted on driving and had taken them the long route to confirm they were not being tailed and finally turned off down a narrow road leading towards a huge set of iron gates.

"Where is this Keller?" Cora asked.

"One of Thierry's mansions." Keller replied and Taylor let out a laugh.

"Only one of his mansions? Cee-rist!"

"Thierry's a nice bloke." Cora replied and Taylor agreed.

"Bloke?" Keller repeated looking confused.

"It means guy." Emily said kindly.

Cora jumped into the front seat of the van next to Keller and looked around, there didn't seem to be much security in place. Nissa pulled the car around towards some stables at the back of the manor and they all got out.

Cora stretched her arms above her head and heard two loud howls, she span defensively ready to face danger and saw Chris and Darren running towards her. When Chris reached her he lifted her up and span around with her howling wildly.

"The famous Cora Harvey." He said in a mock British accent and taking a bow towards her as Chris set her down. Taylor stepped out of the van and Chris swept her up too and began to howl again.

They looked just as Cora had remembered them, Darren was short and stocky with wild black hair and burning amber eyes, where as Chris was his polar opposite, he was tall and slim with short brown hair and blue eyes.

Ilana and Galen bounced towards them, large grins on their faces. Galen and Keller gripped together and kissed passionately.

Cora suddenly realised, she and the team were all watching them with a look of shock and cleared her throat looking away. Winnie slapped Cora on the back playfully.

"Disgusting arn't they!" She squeaked.

"Truely." Cora replied smirking.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Harriet whispered and the look of shock on her face caused them all to burst into a fit of laughter.

Keller and Galen pulled apart and looked over. Keller stuck her tongue out at them whilst Galen smiled shyly looking embarrassed.

_

There was a little cottage next to the stables and this seemed to be the place where everyone was staying.

"There's a wopping big mansion there! Why are we all squeezing into this place?"

"Security are being difficult in Thierrys absence."

The front door entered into a quaint kitchen with a very low ceiling. There were two boys sat at the small table already.

"Cora, this is Rick Jones."

Darren said pointing towards a thin faced blonde haired boy who stood up and held out his hand to shake Cora's.

"This is Eddy James." Darren said and then turned away to get a beer from the fridge.

"Don't tell me you brought beer?" Taylor laughed.

"Of course we did!" Chris replied looking cheerful.

Cora held out her hand to shake Eddy's hand, he had dark blonde hair and his eyes were deep brown, almost black.

As their skin touched a spark of electricity surged up her fingers and up towards her shoulder.

She snatched her hand back and held it to her chest, staring at Eddy her eyes wide and lips parted. Eddy looked equally confused with an almost apologetic look on his face.

Keller met Cora's eye but Cora turned and marched toward the fridge getting herself a beer and pulling out a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you." Ilana said scowling at the cigarette in Cora's hand.

"They can try." Cora said and smiled moving towards the door.

Her heart was racing but she needed to keep her mind focused. On the way out of the kitchen she grabbed onto Emily's arm and dragged her outside with her and led her towards a field where three beautiful black horses were grazing.

Emily had seemed noticably subdued and had down right refused to discuss Logan when prompted by the others.

Cora had first met Logan when she was fifteen; they had been introduced by Emily, who Logan had known through childhood.

Cora had liked her straight away, she was kind and always seemed delicate but when she fought or transformed, she moved in a way Cora couldn't believe possible and she would wonder how she ever had seemed delicate at all.

"Em, I want you to know that I'm here for you to talk to. You shouldn't bottle this up."

"Like you did when Finn died." Cora felt her temper flare but sighed.

"Yes like me, like I did...like I do. It's not healthy."

"I feel like I'm dying." Emily said suddenly a note of desperation in her voice. "There's this feeling inside me and it's eating away at me." She was gripping at her chest over her heart.

"It will feel that way for a while, but you need to speak about it."

"She was my best friend."

"I know love."

"My best friend and they killed her."

"You need to grieve, don't make it about revenge because believe me; even if you get revenge it won't make the feeling go away. You need to grieve but you have my word, we will have our revenge." Cora said, the last sentence was almost a growl.

_Ello ello ello. Writing a lot since I've been back in the UK just to take my mind of the fact it's absolutely freezing. Bleareughsduhgudhifg. _


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning at the cottage Emily, Ilana, Rick and Caddy went to try and befriend the horses in the field and Harriet went with Galen to collect firewood.

Cora didn't want to be left alone with Eddy in the kitchen so quickly busy herself with her research again. Eddy stared at her for a moment of two but when she didn't look up at him he headed upstairs, shutting the kitchen door a little harder than neccessary.

"And are you ok?" Kellers voice came from across the kitchen.

Cora smiled without looking up, "Of course."

Keller raised her eyebrow but stayed silent. Cora put a cigarette between her lips got to her feet and headed towards the backdoor which led to the barns outside. She could sense Keller following her so held the door open patiently.

"Do you mind the company?" She asked.

"No, by all means come with but I'm only going for a cigarette."

"And some beers." Keller replied flashing a smile and holding up a box of beer.

"Where have you been all my life?" Cora laughed.

They sat at the back of the stables on some hay.

"Make sure you put that out thoroughly, we don't want to set the place on fire." Keller said taking a swig of a beer.

"Might take everyone's mind off things."

"I'm sure Chris and Darren wouldn't mind."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not sure, said something about fixing some quad bikes and disappeared."

Cora rolled her eyes and cracked open a beer.

"I saw what happened between you and Eddy today."

"Nothing happened, I barely said two words to the guy."

"There were sparks."

"You're imagining things."

"You can't avoid it Cora, believe me."

"There isn't anything to avoid."

"You're soul mates."

"You're mad."

"I'm mad am I? Then you explain the look on both of your faces after you touched. I didn't imagine that so don't tell me I did."

Cora said nothing.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I've just got bigger things right now."

"That's what I thought, but you can't get away from it."

Cora was silent again, it spanned for a minute or two.

"Are you feeling guilty?" Keller eventually asked.

"Guilty? I spend my life feeling guilty."

"But why?"

"I feel guilty because I wasn't quick enough to save Logan, and I know that's irrational because there wasn't anything I could have done but the guilt's still there. I feel guilty because I'm supposedly soul mates with someone I've just met so that makes Finn a non-entitiy. I just feel like I've really messed this up. I have no idea why we're even here! We should be looking for Thierry not sitting around drinking beer."

"You're blaming yourself too much Cora! Redfern is to blame for Logan and Thierry! And as for Finn, well, you're clinging to something which isn't here anymore. He died and no one expects you to get over it or even used to it, you just have to press forward and remember what it's like to be happy again." Keller said and grabbed onto Coras shoulder.

Cora took a drag on her cigarette and felt emotion pour in on her from every side.

Tears welled up before she could stop them, for Logan, for Finn, and for all the misery that her team and her had ever faced. She rarely cried, in almost ten years she could count the occasions on one hand, but this time she let the tears flow from her freely.

Keller moved over to her looking concerned as Cora let out a stifled sob, she felt a sudden tightness as Keller gripped her firmly into a hug.

Cora let herself cry quietly for a few minutes until the tears ran dry again.

Keller finally let her go but kept an arm around her shoulders.

They finished the beers in silence and eventually made their way back to the house where Keller announced she was going to bed.

Cora sat at the small table; she pulled out some books that Taylor had collected which had mention of the Redfern family.

She had almost finished the character profile on Finbar Redfern, and was planning on a presentation to the rest of the group along with what she felt shoudld be their next move.

After an hour or so of various scribbles she could feel her eyes growing heavy.

"Cora?" A gentle voice said with slight concern.

Cora opened her eyes, her face was stuck to the pages of the book.

She sat up quickly and looked up at Eddy. He smiled at her and she could feel herself blushing.

"Are you ok?" He asked his brow slightly furrowed.

"I'm fine, yeah, I'm fine thanks." She jumped to her feet.

"Look, I don't know what that was about yesterday."

Cora shrugged, "It's just me, don't worry about it."

She could feel her heart beating faster and pulled out a cigarette searching her pockets for a lighter.

"Here." He held out the lighter, she took it from his hand her fingers brushed his palm and as if they both had magnets in their hands they couldn't let go and were being drawn closer together. Cora felt her eyes close as they fell into each other.

_Next chapter lets you in on a bit of Cora's back story!_

Apologies for typos. Still going this on WordPad which doesn't auto correct. Ahh well.


	14. Chapter 14

Cora was looking straight into Eddy's mind, it was vibrant and warm. She could sense creativity and could see his memories surrounding her. His best, his worst, his most embarrassing and they were all on display and he wasn't ashamed. She could feel him willing her to look and get to know him.

His parents were both vampires, they had raised him in New York and he had gone to a high school with lots of other vampires, she saw Rick in a lot of Eddy's memories. They skateboarded together and graffiti-ed tunnels and freight trains with their human friends.

His parents did not approve of his friendship with humans, and he had not had contact with them for a long time. Cora saw images of him joining his gang and saw Finn's face vividly. She began to pull away from him mentally but he held on strong trying to see into her mind.

Her mind was red and smouldering, embers of painful burning memories scattered around. The feeling of guilt was particularly strong right now.

"Get out, you shouldn't be in here." She said to him mentally.

"You beat yourself up too much." He said ignoring her.

"You have no idea."

"I do. We're soul-"

"Don't say it."

"Ok ok, but you're smart. The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

Cora tried to tug her mind away again but she knew he had too tight a grip, and she could feel her strength fading, with a deep mental sigh she let her guard down.

He saw her life; she was born to a werewolf mother and a vampire father and became the focus of a lot of scientific testing. Her mother was killed when she was six, she had been helping Cora and her father escape from the testing centre. They were cornered in a small room, only an ceiling vent to escape through. Cora's father had heaved himself up, he had just grabbed his daughter up alongside him when a grenade had been flung into the room.  
"Get out! Get Cora out!" Her mother had screamed and thrown herself ontop of the grenade transforming. After the explosion her memory had become hazy but they had spent a lot of time constantly running, and filled with fear.  
Cora's father had been killed when she was twelve, during the Bradford Riots when the walls were being erected to protect the humans. Cora and Taylor both formed Contravene a few weeks later after Taylor had lost both her parents too.

Finn arrived in Leeds when she was eighteen, they met when they almost collided on their motorbikes in the street. Cora was livid with him but Finn found the whole thing hilarious, and his laugh had always been infectious.

They were together for two years, and she had believed they were soul mates. They were riding around on their motorbikes but were cornered by the demonic creatures. They tried to fight them off, at first they were laughing but soon their laughter turned to fear.  
In her mind Cora could see Finn dead on the floor, and she heard the same scream from her nightmares. The memory ended as she ran towards the creatures her anger consuming her but soon after she felt nothing but agony.  
The most recent memories were searing in her mind. The warehouse, and seeing Logan on the floor with her neck at such an unnatural angle.  
The torture she had endured whilst being held prisoner with Redfern, the beatings, constant fighting and the feeling of sweaty hands clutching at her replayed again and again. A howl of pain echoed through her mind.

"You can be happy again. I know you Cora Harvey." Eddy's voice called out, she wasn't sure whether he had said it in her head or outloud...possibly both.

"No." Cora said harshly trying to pull away again but he had too tight a grip.

"Yes." He said firmly. "I love you."

A memory suddenly flooded Cora's mind and she saw herself sat laughing with Taylor as they whizzed down a hill on a push bike they had found. Cora was stood up pedalling whilst Taylor clung on howling various rhymes at startled passersby.

More and more happy memories began to surface, as if pouring water onto the her firey pain.

Deep down Cora felt it, and she knew that she loved him too. She felt his lips against hers and before she could stop herself she was kissing him.

The smash of glass from the kitchen downstairs brought them both back to reality and they pulled away from each other.

Eddy stood up and pulled Cora to her feet, she felt unsteady and leant against him for balance.

"I should go." She said after a few minutes in his embrace.

"You shouldn't."  
"I have to speak to the group." Cora said pulling away. As she reached the doorway she turned around and hung her head. "I'm sorry, there are just...things we need to sort right now."  
"I know." Eddy replied but his voice was filled with hurt.  
Cora turned and walked towards him again placing a hand on his cheek and guiding his face down to hers.  
"I love you too."

Cora called a meeting in the in the small living room, and had decided she would update them all on what she knew, recieve input and hopefully form a solid plan.

"He's a complete socio-path. Probably stemmed from an inferiority complex due to his siblings posessing more potential for leadership from a young age. When he met me I saw fear in his eyes, he's not a born leader. I feel he's working for someone, in directly of course, they let him think he is in control whilst manipulating him into their dirty work. Letting you all go on the grounds he would 'get you later' was sloppy and then sending me to kill my team was sloppy, like his whole operation. I'm guessing Logans death was an accident but he tried to roll with it." Everyone listened intently.

"Her death was an accident. One of his drones got cockey, we'd all been jumped by about 30 wolves, they had weapons and you know what werewolves can be like." Taylor said with a frown on her face.  
"They drugged us, and by the time we got back Logan wasn't breathing anymore. I heard one of the wolves bragging about how he'd broken her neck." Taylor hadn't spoken to anyone about the incident and Emily had been unconscious thoughout most of the ordeal. Taylor spoke mainly to her hands but once she'd finished speaking looked back to Cora avoiding everyone elses eye contact.

"He's sending in werewolves who enjoy the killing side of everything. I managed to hit him when he was stood in my face, and he is definitely _not_ a fighter. He is using injections to control people stronger than him which is yet another sign of his weakness." Cora continued.  
"We need to find him and find out who he's working for." Caddy said.  
"My thoughts exactly, and we also need to get Thierry back but I have a theory and Delos agree's. We believe Hunter Redfern is involved."  
"You believe Thierry is alive then?" Nissa asked.  
"I don't think they'd kill him before they try using him as bait."  
There was a the sound of an approaching car and they all got to their feet. Cora raised her hand signalling for them all to stay where they were and headed outside to face the oncoming car. It stopped half way up the path and sat there for a minute or two before the drivers side door opened and Lupe stepped out walking towards Cora who did not let her guard down.  
"We need to find Thierry." Lupe said sweetly.  
"I agree. Where did you go after the warehouse?" Cora asked keeping her expression cold.  
She could feel everyone in the house becoming uneasy. They were all crowded and watching from the window.  
Lupe smiled but didn't reply.  
Keller appeared in the doorway of the house and Lupe's expression changed dramatically. It was a look of pure hatred, it seemed almost to radiate from her burning yellow eyes. Lupe dived towards Keller, but Cora was too quick for her and caught her round the middle swinging her away from Keller. There was a loud snarl of rage as Lupe transformed and was already running back towards Cora jaws snapping.

"Keller, get back in the house." Cora said calmly transforming and grabbing Lupe skillfully by the muzzle and holding her back.  
The air seemed to explode around her as a shower of bullets rained down towards the house shattering windows. Cora took a few bullets in the stomach trying to prevent any of them from hitting Lupe who was still struggling wildly, Cora punched her hard on the top of the head and dropped her as the werewolf disapeared and a very human and very unconscious human Lupe returned.  
There was a large number of howls and as around thirty werewolves tore from the depths of the surrounding forest and charged towards the house. The windows behind her burst in a shower of glass as her everyone broke through them to help. Cora took a protective step in front of Lupe.  
"Someone get her inside!" Cora shouted without taking her gaze off the oncoming pack, and she felt Darren quickly scoop Lupe up rushing back into the cottage.  
Keller leapt forward in her panther form and let out a snarl glancing towards Cora who nodded and they all burst forward to meet their unwelcome guests.

Cora went into overdrive, she jumped onto the back of a werewolf breaking it's neck easily. As another two wolves flew towards from either side she jumped into the air at the last second, reveling in the loud crunch their skulls made as they collided. She could feel the adrenaline surging through her veins again and for a moment felt elated.  
This was short lived as she realised, with a jolt, she could no longer see Eddy anywhere. She felt out for him mentally but it was weak and far away.  
Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as she glanced around desperately, trying to pick up his scent but it was masked by wolf blood and sweat.

Taylor suddenly ploughed into Cora and pinned her to the ground as another cascade of bullets whistled over them, and there was another set of howls announced the remaining wolves retreat.  
Taylor moved to kneel besides Cora.  
"Taylor, you're bleeding!" Cora gasped and attempted to sit up but Taylor pushed her back down.  
"No I'm not , it's your blood Cora. Stay still."

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN_


	15. Chapter 15

"The bullets have gone straight through." Taylor said after a brief examination.

Cora could feel the holes in her stomach were healing now she was still but still insisted on propping herself up on her elbows whilst Taylor controlled the bleeding. As she did she noticed a distinct lack of people. Galen was supporting a bruised and pale faced Keller who was limping badly over towards them. Nissa, Rick and Winnie were also heading their way looking unhurt. Darren, Caddy and Emily were helping a dishevelled looking Chris back over but they also looked, besides a few cuts and bruises, relatively unhurt.

"They've taken Eddy and Harriet." Caddy whispered looking very white. Emily had a reassuring arm around her shoulders.  
"Shit." Taylor said removing the pressure she had on Cora's stomach to check on the wounds. Cora made as if to stand again but Taylor gave her such a ferocious look she lay back on her elbows.

"We need to go now and be out there looking for him."  
"You wouldn't know where to start."  
"I can find out, that's not a problem."  
"The bullet holes in your stomach _are _a problem. You need to heal, just give it a minute." Taylor said through gritted teeth.  
Cora let out a hiss of impatience.  
"What good are you to anyone if you're dead?" Taylor added cooly.  
There was an awkward silence but eventually Taylor stood up and pulled Cora to her feet.

"I'm sorry I said that." Taylor murmered as they walked back to the house.  
"Don't be lady, I was being an idiot."  
"We'll blame it on the blood loss shall we?"  
"Course, and uhm, cheers for saving me from those bullets." Cora said grinning across at Taylor who beamed.

"I don't know who you mean!" The werewolf howled through her blind agony.  
"Now we both know that's bullshit." Cora replied. "I'll give you one more chance."  
"No please!"  
"Are you really going to beg me?"  
"He'll kill me."  
"I'll kill you, and believe me I'll make it ten times worse than anything he could do."  
"I don't know anything."  
"It's a bit late for that line now."  
Cora ran her finger along the blade of the katana.  
"Ok." The werewolf said, "He comes down to the Silver Nitrate club friday night to try and recruit people. He wasn't there last time but he sent some of his soldiers to try and convince some more people."  
"Thank you." Cora said and replaced the gag around the werewolfs mouth and picked her up setting her on her feet. Cora untied the girls hands and legs and pushed her forward, and the werewolf set off running without looking back.  
"What now then?" Taylor asked.  
"She'll run to Redfern and tell him that I'm looking for him and that she's told him about Silver Nitrate. Let's hope they take the bait."  
"Oh no." Caddy and Emily said in unison both thinking ahead.  
"There's no other way. I spoke to Keller about it, and she's going to attach a tracking device to me and then it's up to all of you guys."

Cora was planning to go to Silver Nitrate and ask too many questions, and hopefully provoke Redfern to go for her, if she could take him she would but if she needed to she would allow herself to be captured.  
"I have complete faith in you all." She told the group gathered in the living room. "and I don't need to tell you the risks involved in this."  
"We know the risks." Emily replied and the group murmured in agreement.  
Keller had 'borrowed' some tracking equipment from sources that she decided not to discuss.  
A tracking device was going to be inserted via injection into Coras forearm so they would be able to find her.  
Taylor was quiet all thursday evening and while they were running through the plan for the last time she got up and left the room. Cora finished what she was saying and then followed her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You know what's wrong."  
"This is the best way."  
"We could wait for him to contact us."  
Cora said nothing and Taylor continued pacing backwards and forwards.  
"What if it goes wrong."  
"I don't live by what if's."  
Taylor sighed and turned to face Cora.  
"Look, you're going to be there tomorrow and if anything happens you will know and you can come and help straight away. I feel good about this."  
"I don't."  
"This time we are organised and together and we have a plan."  
"Last time we came up against him on his terms Logan got killed." Taylor snapped.  
"Yes, she did. That's not going to happen again."  
"Just...be careful ok. I can't lose you as well."

Cora had decided to get there a few hours after the club opened to not look too keen. She had said fairwell to the team after confirming all the equiptment worked correctly and drove to a carpark in the centre of New York and then walking to the club. She wasn't carrying any weapons and everyone had had great fun dressing her up in normal clothes.  
"Why can't I wear my clothes?" She had asked.  
"Clubs have dress codes you know." Winnie had said winking.

_Updates are constant at the moment because I've decided I want to get this finished because I've got so many other ideas of stuff brewing in my brain it's all getting muddled. Not that I'll rush this one into a finish, but I'm feeling inspired. _


	16. Chapter 16

At the door of the club Cora joined the queue and ignored a few vampires attempting to make drunken conversation with her.

The bouncer at the door glanced her up and down and licked his lip,s and after a few moments of deep breathing he opened the door. The club was already filling up with a mixture of humans, werewolves, vampires and witches.  
Cora could see various wolves eyes following her as she walked towards the bar and took a seat.  
"What will it be?" The young vampire bar tender asked her with a monotone voice.

"Water please,"

He passed a bottle over the counter, and she drank it down in one.

"Another?" He asked.

She shook her head and handed him the money and he moved away. She took a glance around the room but stayed sat at the bar. The bar tender came again a few minutes later as the bar grew slightly quiet. He asked if she wanted another drink but when she refused he leant over the bar towards her.  
"Why are you here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Aren't we all sweetheart." The bar tender replied and chuckled.

"I'm looking to settle something,"

"Something serious?"

"As serious as it can get,"

The bar tender looked at her with a worried expression. "You're not the one looking for..._him_ are you?"

"If by him you mean Finbar Redfern, yes that's me."

The bar tender lowered his voice. "You should get out of here," He hissed and disappeared, ducking behind the counter Cora frowned for a moment, but finally caught on spinning around to face two approaching werewolves to her left and right.

"How about we save you both the embarrassment and just take me straight to him?" Cora said smiling.

The werewolves looked at each other and then angrily back at her.

"I'm going to be seeing him either way so let's avoid a scene and just get straight to it."

The wolves both reacted together both leaping at her. At the last second she jumped quickly and cleanly onto the bar behind her and let out a loud barking laugh as the two werewolves skulls collided with a sharp cracking sound.

Cora was just about to leap from the counter when she suddenly realised the majority of the room had turned, and more wolves and vampires were moving towards her.

"Shit," Cora whispered. She began to fight them all off, taking out one after another skillfully. She felt a sharp blow to the back of her neck and wrenched a needle from it.

"Dammit!" She yelled furiously.

A vampire pulled her legs from underneath her and she fell painfully to the floor of the bar, staggering as she tried to get up again but her body was starting to become heavy. The kicking, punching and now screams of laugher surrounded her.

"Stop!" Someone yelled and Cora noticed the room grow quiet and the beating stopped abruptly. "He wants her alive."

A foot hooked under Cora and rolled her onto her back so she was staring up at the female werewolf she had tortured in the alley.

"My my, how the tables have turned." She stomping hard on Cora's fingers. She felt a ripple of pain but kept her lips tightly clamped. The crowd laughed and cheered as Cora struggled to get up. The wolf stomped down hard on her shoulder, pinning her back down. Cora felt her collar bone shatter with the impact and this time was unable to stifle her yelp of pain.

Dots were clouding her vision as she blinked to try and clear it.

"Oh, don't leave us just yet Cora Harvey, our party is just beginning." The girls hot breath was on her face but whatever was in the needle had won and she could no longer move her body. Blood was pooling in her throat making her choke.

"Get her to the van." The wolf hissed pulling Cora forward by the scruff of her neck allowing the blood to spill from her mouth and allow her to draw breath, but moments later a black bag was placed over her head and her wrists and ankles bound.

Her shoulder felt as if someone had a blow torch against it, and she could feel her body, even though she was paralysed was shaking violently with shock.

"Make sure she doesn't choke to death in there, he wants her alive remember." The girls voice came and someones hands gripped onto her. The pain in her shoulder doubled but she was unable move as her body now no longer felt like her own.

Someone was slapping her hard around the face, she opened her eyes and saw the face of Finbar Redfern close to hers, he was smiling. She spat blood from her mouth into his face and the smile quickly vanished, he punched her hard causing more of her blood to splatter across the room. She was tied to a table, her legs and arms were still bound and she could feel a silver chain burning her neck.

"You thought you'd lured me into a trap Miss Harvey," Finbar said, "But I am no fool." He wiped his face with a hankercheif and slammed his fist hard into her ribs.

"Silly little girl," He laughed. Cora could feel her ribs were already broken but realised, with sudden joy, she was able to move again.

"What is it you're trying to achieve?" She gasped eventually.

"I will have you," Finbar said his eyes flaring, "And if I can't I will kill you."

"Go ahead."

He pulled out a gun and shot it towards her, it hit the wall a few centimeters from her head. He was suddenly in her face quicker than she imagined he was capable of moving and pushed the barrel of the gun against her cheek, it burned her skin but she kept her lips pursed and stared defiantly at him. His hand traced the scars on her arm and his mouth twitched.

"Would you like to see your boyfriend again Miss Harvey?"

Cora could feel her face burning but kept her face expressionless.  
"I promise you will see him again, but the choice is yours as to whether he is alive or dead...obviously vampire permitting," He threw his head back and laughed manically.

Cora again didn't speak but her mind was racing

"Angry Miss Harvey?"

Cora smirked. "Are you trying to provoke me Finbar?"

"Now now, manners Miss Harvey, I called you by your proper name."

"Oh I apologise, would you prefer bastard?"

Redfern threw back his head again and laughed and then signalled for the door to open.


	17. Chapter 17

Thierry stood waiting until Redfern signalled for him to come forward, he glanced towards Cora but his face bore no expression.

At that moment the electricity started up again and Cora tensed her body and felt her restraints release. The electricity reduced in voltage but continued to surge through her mind making her feel groggy.  
Cora staggered to her feet and squinted through the pain, she could see that Redfern had left the room leaving Thierry standing as still as a statue in the centre of the room.

"Kill her." A voice came and Thierry's fist swung towards Cora who blocked it with her palm and twisted and pushed him back.

"Thierry stop!" Cora shouted at him as he jumped for her again, and she clumsily staggered out of her way.

"You will have to hurt him Miss Harvey, otherwise he will continue to attack you until finally he get's you which will be easier if I increase the voltage."

Cora felt a surge and yelped holding her hands to her eyes, she could feel the blood starting to pour from her eyes, mouth, nose and ears again.

Thierry's fist finally collided with her face sending her sprawling to the floor, the blood was in her eyes blinding her. Thierry pounced on the opportunity of weakness like an animal, his fangs were bared in her face, and she pulled away at his hands which were grasping at her neck.

Cora closed her eyes as she jabbed him hard at the base of his neck causing him to fall unconscious on top of her. She pushed his dead weight off her and lay breathing heavily clutching onto her head, the electricity surged once more and then stopped.

Finbar Redfern opened the door, and stepped into the room clapping, a smug grin plastered on his face. Cora tried to get up but her arms gave way under her.

The girl werewolf Cora had interrogated moved forward, kissing Redfern on the cheek as she passed him, she picked Cora up and held her against the wall by the neck.

"Last chance to join me Cora Harvey." Redfern asked.

"Uhm...no thanks," Cora rasped through the girls fingers, she felt her eyes darkening.

"Kill them both my love," Finbar said smirking and disappeared from view.

The werewolf laughed gently and let go causing Cora to fall heavily to the floor, but as Cora landed she pulled the werewolfs legs out from under her and brought her fist down hard into her face. The werewolf lay stunned and blinking and Cora heaved herself to her feet and made for the door.

The werewolf girl had stood up and transformed landing heavily on Cora, Cora closed her eyes as she could feel the hot breath on her neck and waited for the pain.

There was a howl of surprise from above, she squinted up as she saw the werewolfs head blast from it's body, and quickly shoved the torso away from her.

"Cora, thank goddess!" Taylor yelled, holstering her gun, "She's here, they're both here!"

Taylor knelt down helping Cora sit up, and looked around the room. "Can you walk?"

"Of course," Cora said, her voice determined, and gripped onto Taylor who heaved her to her feet.

"You're bleeding." Taylor said looking at Cora's shoulder.

"I'm ok."

"You look like shit."

"Thanks, Taylor,"

Cora and Taylor moved out into the corridor to find the others and Cora sensed movement to her right, turning whilst instinctively pushing Taylor out of the way.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Shrieked Finbar Redfern, he was holding a stake against Eddy's chest. "I WILL KILL HIM."

"You sound a little desperate to me," Cora said her voice powerful and commanding. "Put that down and don't be ridiculous."

"You're injured, you couldn't stop this stake before it kills him."

"If you don't put it down I will kill you before it kills him."

Finbar Redfern twisted the dial on his watch and Cora sank to one knee with a growl of frustration.

"I am leaving and if you follow me I will kill you!"

Cora looked at the fear in Eddy's eyes as he struggled to move against Redferns grip. Taylor moved to stand firmly behind Cora and heaved her up murmuring as she did so.

"I'll get the watch," She whispered pushing a knife into Cora's hand.

Taylor leapt forward catching Redfern by surprise and snatching the watch from his wrist and twisting the dial, immediately Cora skillfully threw the knife towards Redfern, it caught him in the forehead knocking him backwards. Cora was on him in a flash with the stake he had been threatening Eddy with clutched in her hand.

"Going to kill me?"

"Don't you want to see your girlfriend again, Mr Redfern?" Taylor said moving over and standing above Cora, revealing to him that Cora had been wearing a wire the entire time.

There was a gunshot and Cora felt her body contract, bringing the stake down through Redferns heart. He let out a piercing scream as she rolled sideways and grasped into the bullet hole in her stomach.

"Bastard!" Taylor shouted and leant down, pulling her sleeve off and fastening it tightly around the bullet hole.

"I'm ok," She whispered.

"Stop saying that!" Taylor growled and Cora let out a rasping laugh. Her body ached as it struggled to heal against the new wound in her side.

Eddy moved towards them both open mouthed, "We need to get out of here," he finally managed to croak.

"Agreed, I'll cover you," Taylor said nodding as Eddie bent down lifting Cora into his arms, and shook his head silently at her protests.

"I'm carrying you and that's final," He whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek. Blood was still seeping from the wound on her stomach which was now numbing to a dull ache.

She smiled up at him, nodding and then closed her eyes and leaning her head against his shoulder allowing the dark clouds in front of her eyes to take hold.

"You're not ok, but you will be," Taylor's voice echoed distantly within Cora's head and she felt someone begin to wipe her face clean and then the familiar rushing filled her ears and she heard nothing more.


	18. Chapter 18

When Cora awoke she was lying in her and now, Eddie's, temporary room back at the cottage. She sat up and winced as a pain shot through her stomach.

"Finbar injected you with something, you're body isn't healing as fast as it usually does," Taylor said from a chair next to the bed.

"No shit," Cora said smirking and looking at the blood transfusion needle in her hand. "Who did this?" She asked pointing towards it.

"Me," Taylor said reddening.

"Nice work! When did you learn to do that you dark horse!"

"I learnt from watching you," Taylor shrugged and then grinned.

"I'm impressed. Is everyone ok?"

"Worried about you, as usual! Everyone's ok, a few flesh wounds, nothing too serious."

"And Thierry?"

"He's fine, he came up to see you a few hours ago but you were out of it. He's downstairs."  
Cora swung her legs from the bed and to the floor.

"What do you reckon you're doing?" Taylor said laughing and standing in front of her.

"I'm going downstairs," Taylor opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and helped Cora to her feet instead. Much to Cora's displeasure she had heavily rely on Taylor to help walk down the stairs and to the living room.  
As they entered the room Cora was hit by a wave of noise, everyone in the room seemed to react at once. Taylor helped Cora ease herself into an armchair, and then took her natural place standing at her side. Eddie positioned himself on the other side of her taking her hand gently in his own and squeezed, his touch caused her skin to tingle slightly.

Thierry moved towards Cora and took her free hand in his and knelt down kissing it.  
"I owe you my life," He said, and looked back up at Cora who looked very surprised.

"Another one!" Keller laughed, and everyone in the room joined in.

"Thierry, you don't owe me anything," Cora said smiling, "You've let us stay in your beautiful home. We've made so many friends here, and we're getting the opportunity to help save the world. Before I came here, I was fighting to stay alive for my team, never for myself."  
She looked up at Taylor smiling, and then round at the faces of the women in the room that felt like family, Caddy, Harriet, and Emily. "That's different now," She squeezed Eddies hand, and he grinned down at her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You'll be sticking around then?" Nissa asked curiously , straightening out her jumpsuit absentmindedly.

"We came to help," Cora said seriously, "We'll see it through with you until the end."

_ 

Hey there, so what's it been? A few years? I finished writing this a few years ago but never posted it. I've read back on it, it's not the best story I've ever written to be honest. If I were to write it again I would do it differently, but I feel it's time to bring this one to a close to pave the way for another story. (You never know though, I sense a sequel, I've enjoyed reading back and already had so many ideas what I would do next.)

Big love to everyone who reviewed all those years back, glad you enjoyed the story.


End file.
